just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
TiK ToK
¨TiK ToK¨ by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and in Just Dance Now. Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The floor resembles the floor from Fame and Only Girl. (It's the same floor.) Dancer * Diamonds near her left eye * Yellow undershirt * Blue shirt with cuts * Pink Glove * Tights * Pink socks * Blue and Pink shoes . . Mashups * TiK ToK * Circus (Extreme) * So Glamorous * Follow The Leader * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Disturbia * What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) * Uptown Funk (C4) * Cool for the Summer * Barbra Streisand * Break Free * All About That Bass * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Disturbia * What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) * Uptown Funk (C4) * Electric Boy * Wild * I Kissed a Girl * Lights * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Disturbia * What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) * TiK ToK Appearances in Mashups She barely makes an appearance in Mashups. She appears in the following: * Dynamite (JD3) * Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (JD3) * Tribal Dance (JD4) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) (JD2015) * Beat It (JD:CR) * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) (Party Animals) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *The dancer has a "sleazy" style similar to Ke$ha in the music video. *"Junk" and "Drunk" are censored. ** It's kinda weird "beer" is not censored, referring to an alcoholic beverage. Also, "tipsy" is not censored depsite the fact that it is a synonym of "drunk", which has been censored later in the song. ** Also, this is the first censored song in the JD series (except the bleeps on Bebe). *This is the first Ke$ha song in the series followed We R Who We R and Die Young as DLCs Just Dance 4 & 2014, and C'mon and Timber on Just Dance 2014. * TiK ToK and C'mon are the only non-DLC Ke$ha songs in the Just Dance series. * Gold Move 2 wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version. * In Just Dance Wii, this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like he's your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song doesn't appear in that game, and the same feature returns later in Just Dance Wii 2. * It makes an appearance in Disturbia's puppet master mode. * In the beta version. There are different gold moves Gallery tiktokjd2.jpg tiktokdancer2.jpg tiktokdancer.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Ke$ha songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits